


Day With the Boof

by DisharmonicVoices



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm bored, Self Insert, akira kojima - Freeform, fluffy alien boof, sano kojima - Freeform, the boofer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira's out on a job, and Sano is busy as always in his lab, so Shaun is feeling a bit lonely. Spend a day with the boof!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day With the Boof

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this I just thought it would be cute

It had been a month since you'd started dating Akira Kojima. You two had already become so close. He told you all his secrets, you told him yours. Every moment possible you seemed to spend with him, but with school it was hard. Well, not necessarily anymore. You'd decided to move in with Aki and his brother, and it couldn't have made you happier. you loved spending time with him, and cuddling with him every night was so sweet. It was a Friday night, and sadly Akira had to travel for, "work". You didn't necessarily like the fact you were dating a contract killer, but you understood why he did it, and could see past it. Sano was busy as usual, down in his lab with a new "experiment" he'd brought home. Sometimes you wondered if he'd ever bring back someone you knew. You were laying on Akira's bed, blankets wrapped around you. It was near the end of fall, and it was just starting to get really cold. You really enjoyed the fact Akira was a naga, since he had a heating pad. It was so cozy there, reading your book. You heard gentle whimpering, and sort of scratching at the door. "Huh, must be Shaun." you spoke quietly. You slipped out of the bed, and opened the door, to be greeted by a sad looking boofer. You kneeled down, and pet his head gently. 

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" The animal whined a little, and rubbed against your hand. 

"You feelin' lonely, bud? Huh? C'mere Shaun!" You spoke happily, and bounced over to the bed, patting the mattress. Shaun seemed to perk up, and jumped up onto the bed. You turned off the heating pad, since you knew how warm Shaun made the bed due to previous nights of him sleeping with Akira and yourself. You got back into the bed, and Shaun let out a happy "Borf!" and wagged his large tail. You began to laugh, and run your hands over his long neck, and fluffy tum. He boofed happily, turning on his back, and you began long arm movements to scratch the boofer's tum. He ran his tongue across the entire right side of your head, which made you laugh but also cringe a bit at the warm, wet feeling. you grabbed the edged your shirt, and wiped off your head. After a little while of cheering up the Shaun, you and he both seemed to be pretty tired, and layed down with each other for the rest of the night. 

You were awoken in the morning by Shaun getting out of the bed. You had been resting against his fluffy side, so this left you to fall back onto the bed, which quite clearly would have woken a sleeping bear. You watched as Shaun bounded out of the room, and then heard Sano groan as you, assumed, he got attacked by tongue-involved affection from the alien. You rolled out of bed, and checked the clock. 9:30, not bad. You changed your clothes, and met Sano in the kitchen. he was wiping part of his head with a towel, and you giggled softly to yourself. 

"Mornin' doc." 

He glanced up, and sighed with a nod. "Yes. Mmm, has Akira told you when he'll be back?" 

You were walking to get a bowl of cereal. "Yeah, texted me. Said he should be back tonight." 

Sano seemed to be, eyeing your body. "Did, did Shaun sleep with you last night?" 

"Oh, you could tell?" You giggled softly, and rubbed the back of your neck. 

"Well if it wasn't obvious from the dark, fluffy hairs on your body." 

You hadn't even really noticed. "He was lonely, I think. Probably misses Akira." 

Sano nodded. "They're social creatures, need interaction. Shaun gets lonely quite easily." 

You smiled and rubbed Shaun's head, softly saying things in that dumb baby voice everyone uses for animals. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Is it Shaun? Yes! Yes it is! It's Shaun!" The boofer was happy with this praise, and his tail thumped loudly against the ground, and it made you laugh softly. Sano watched your interactions with the alien boofer with a smile. 

"You, know how to drive, don't you?" 

"Yeah, obviously." 

"Maybe you should take Shaun out today. There's this big field out in the middle of god forsaken no where we let him run around him. Helps him get energy out." 

"That sounds like so much fun!" You exclaimed, your mouth half-full of cereal. You finished quickly, and bounced over to Shaun. "Who's a good boy? Who gets to go for a car ride? Shaun does!" You stopped, and looked at Sano, who was sipping coffee, and reading a book on anatomy. "How will he fit in my car?" 

Sano chuckled softly, and spoke some sort of command in Japanese. Shaun boofed happily, and his body shifted, and molded into a humanoid form. He was, really tall, and kinda chubby with bright happy eyes and fluffy hair. 

". . . . huh. Didn't know he could do that." 

"Mhmm. It's convenient for when we need to take him places." 

"Shaun good! Car, yes?" The humanoid alien spoke, and it gave you tingles. It was strange to hear Shaun speak. 

"That's right buddy!" You stayed happy for the boofer. "We get to go on a car ride!" 

Shaun jumped excitedly, his tongue, which was still very long, hung halfway out his mouth, and he dashed outside. When you turned to grab your keys, Sano thrusted a bag towards you. 

"Use these to play with him. Some Bones, and, a customized launcher. Shaun likes playing fetch. You'll get the hang of it. Here's the directions to get out to the field. Akira has it memorized, and I have no idea how. I mean, directions you may expect me to remember but I'm not usually the one to take him out playing." You took the bag, and nodded. "Oh, and take this in case he gets hungry." He set a cooler on the table. You knew what was inside, and decided against opening the lid. You grabbed your keys from the counter, and brought everything to your car. The cooler and bag were set in the backseat, and you made sure Shaun was strapped in before you pulled out of the driveway. 

It took about an hour and a half to drive out to the field, and the whole way there Shaun was sticking his head out the window, and laughing. Human form Shaun was just about as cute as normal Shaun. He excitedly hopped out of the car when they got to the field, and he took his original form. He boofed happily, seeing you pull the strange launcher out of the bag. He waited patiently, his giant tail smoothing out the grass around him as you loaded, what you could only guess was, a human bone into the barrel, aimed, and pulled the trigger. A shot of compressed air, and sheer force sent it flying through the air towards the treeline, and you watched smiling as Shaun raced to fetch it. After a minute or so, you sat on a large rock that was sticking up out of the field. t was peaceful out here. You heard a happy "boof" from Shaun, and watched as he came barreling towards your scent. He boofed, slobbing with the bone still in his mouth. He dropped it in front of you, and you launched it again into the air. 

Your game continued for a long while before both you and Shaun were getting tired. He walked up, and nudged your car door as he took his human form. You opened it for him, and he got in, like a sweet, sleepy boofer. Shaun decided he wanted to lay down in the backseat, which you had no problem with since he needed to eat anyway. You thanked god for investing in leather car seats, but still set out some towels around Shaun, and you opened the cooler for him. It was pretty gross to look at, especially since most of the "meat" wasn't changed much from it's, original form. You could still make out the familiar parts of the human body as Shaun picked one up and began to chew on it. You slid into the drivers seat, and began driving back into town. The sun was starting to set when you pulled back up to the house, which was dark. You gently shook Shaun awake, and he blinked at you before yawning, exposing the rows of his sharp, serrated teeth. 

"We're home, buddy." 

Shaun smiled a little, and slowly got out of your car. You grabbed the bag, and cooler, and unlocked the front door. It was quiet, you assumed Sano was in the basement, so you didn't bother calling out. Shaun took his big boof form when he got back inside, and lumbered his way into Akira's bedroom. You set the empty cooler, and black bag on the table for Sano, and looked down at your phone to read the message Aki had sent you a few hours earlier. Apparently he wasn't gonna be home until really late into the night. You shrugged, and followed Shaun into Akira's room. You collapsed onto the bed, but mostly onto Shaun, and the both of you quickly fell asleep. 

Akira gently pushed the door to his room open, careful as to not wake you. That, of course didn't last long. Though he did get to see the adorable image of you passed out on Shaun's tum as you both slept. The boofer, having recognized Akira's scent, bounded onto his owner, and licked all over his face. Akira laughed, and tried to push the gross tongue away from his face. Shaun sat back, and boofed happily. Akira wiped his face off, and gave his pet good scratchies before changing out of his work clothes, and into something much more fitting for bed time. He climbed into the bed, and wrapped his strong, cold arms around you. 

"Glad to see you two getting along so well." Shaun boofed happily again, and jumped up onto the bed with Akira and yourself. The night was nice, everyone smooshed together in a big, happy, warm pile. Akira's tail wrapped around you, squeezing, but not too hard. Shaun's large paws holding you both close to him as you all slept, peacefully.


End file.
